moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bambi/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney presents *"Bambi" *From the Story by: Felix Salten *Photographed in TECHNICOLOR *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures Inc. *Copyright MCMXLII Walt Disney Productions All Right Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 5013 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound System *Supervising Director: David D. Hand *Story Direction: Perce Pearce *Story Adaptation: Larry Morey *Music by: Frank Churchill, Edward Plumb *Conducted by: Alexander Steinert *Orchestration by: Charles Wolcott, Paul J. Smith *Choral Arrangements by: Charles Henderson *Story Development: Vernon Stallings, Melvin Shaw, Carl Fallberg, Chuck Couch, Ralph Wright *Sequence Directors: James Algar, Bill Roberts, Norman Wright, Sam Armstrong, Paul Satterfield, Graham Heid *Art Direction: Thomas H. Codrick, Robert C. Cormack, Al Zinnen, McLaren Stewart, Lloyd Harting, David Hilberman, John Hubley, Dick Kelsey *Backgrounds: Merle T. Cox, Tyrus Wong, Art Riley, Robert McIntosh, Travis Johnson, W. Richard Anthony, Stan Spohn, Ray Huffine, Ed Levitt, Joe Stahley *Supervising Animators: Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Eric Larson, Oliver M. Johnston Jr. *Animators: Fraser Davis, Bill Justice, Bernard Garbutt, Don Lusk, Retta Scott, Kenneth Hultgren, Kenneth O'Brien, Louis Schmitt, Preston Blair, John Bradbury, Bernard Garbutt, Joshua Meador, Phil Duncan, George Rowley, Art Palmer, Art Elliott *To Sidney A. Franklin- our since appreciation for his inspiring collaboration ;Uncredited *Featuring the Voice Talents of: Hardie Albright - Adolescent Bambi Stan Alexander - Young Flower Peter Behn - Young Thumper Thelma Boardman - Girl Bunny, Quail Mother, Female Pheasant Marion Darlington - Birds Tim Davis - Adult Thumper, Adolescent Flower Donnie Dunagan - Young Bambi Sam Edwards - Adult Thumper Ann Gillis - Adult Faline Otis Harlan - Mr. Mole Eddie Holden - Chipmunk Sterling Holloway - Adult Flower Cammie King Conlon - Young Faline Mary Lansing - Aunt Ena, Mrs. Possum Margaret Lee - Thumper's Mother Clarence Nash - Bullfrog, Hunting Dogs Fred Shields - Great Prince of the Forest Bobby Stewart - Baby Bambi John Sutherland - Adult Bambi Paula Winslowe - Bambi's Mother, Pheasant Will Wright - Friend Owl *Additional Voices: Bobette Audrey, Janet Chapman, Jeanne Christy, Dolyn Bramston Cook, Jack Horner, Babs Nelson, Sandra Lee Richards, Francesca Santoro, Robert Winkler, Elouise Wohlwend *Producer: Walt Disney *Assistant Directors: Jack Atwood, Mike Holoboff, Bob Ogle *Character Maquettes: Wah Chang *Atmosphere Sketches: Jules Engel, Lew Keller, Harold Miles, Sylvia Moberly-Holland, Maurice Noble, Zack Schwartz, Glenn Scott, Gustaf Tenggren *Conceptual Designer: Tyrus Wong *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Effects Animator: Miles E. Pike *Camera Operator: Max Morgan *Animators: Edwin Aardal, Jerome Brown, Paul Busch, Lars Calonius, Bob Carlson, Brad Case, Al Coe, Ugo D'Orsi, John Dehner, Russ Dyson, James Escalante, Paul Fitzpatrick, Joseph Gayek, George Goepper, Franklin Grundeen, Harry Hamsel, Joe Harbaugh, M. James, Volus Jones, Lynn Karp, Jack Kinney - Opening Sequence, Paul B. Kossoff, Dan MacManus, Fred Madison, Murray McClellan, John McDermott, John McManus, Art Moore, James Moore, Charles A. Nichols, Lester Novros, John Reed, Hazel Sewell, John Sibley, Sandy Strother, Don Tobin, Harvey Toombs, Don Towsley, Noel Tucker, Karl Van Leuven, Jim Will, Vernon G. Witt, Cornett Wood, Marvin Woodward, Cy Young, Robert W. Youngquist *Assistant Animators: Lee J. Ames, Blaine Gibson, Bill Melendez, Willis Pyle *Ink & Paint Artist: Retta Davidson, Jeanne Lee Keil *Supervising Animators: Norman Ferguson, Travis Johnson (Thumper), Milt Kahl (Great Prince Of The Forest), Frank Thomas (Thumper) *Layout Artist: Curt Perkins, Glenn Scott *Ice Skating Model: Donna Atwood - Thumper Jane Randolph *Reseacrcher: Maurice Day *Animal Anatomy and Motion Consultant: Don Graham, Rico Lebrun *Secretaries: Dee Worth, Vi Zimmerman Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures Inc. · For Victory U.S. War of the Bonds Buy Yours in This Theatre 1947 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Bambi" *From the Story by: Felix Salten *In TECHNICOLOR *Copyright MCMXLII Walt Disney Productions All Right Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 5013 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound System *Supervising Director: David D. Hand *Story Direction: Perce Pearce *Story Adaptation: Larry Morey *Music by: Frank Churchill, Edward Plumb *Conducted by: Alexander Steinert *Orchestration by: Charles Wolcott, Paul J. Smith *Choral Arrangements by: Charles Henderson *Story Development: Vernon Stallings, Melvin Shaw, Carl Fallberg, Chuck Couch, Ralph Wright *Sequence Directors: James Algar, Bill Roberts, Norman Wright, Sam Armstrong, Paul Satterfield, Graham Heid *Art Direction: Thomas H. Codrick, Robert C. Cormack, Al Zinnen, McLaren Stewart, Lloyd Harting, David Hilberman, John Hubley, Dick Kelsey *Backgrounds: Merle T. Cox, Tyrus Wong, Art Riley, Robert McIntosh, Travis Johnson, W. Richard Anthony, Stan Spohn, Ray Huffine, Ed Levitt, Joe Stahley *Supervising Animators: Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Eric Larson, Oliver M. Johnston Jr. *Animators: Fraser Davis, Bill Justice, Bernard Garbutt, Don Lusk, Retta Scott, Kenneth Hultgren, Kenneth O'Brien, Louis Schmitt, Preston Blair, John Bradbury, Bernard Garbutt, Joshua Meador, Phil Duncan, George Rowley, Art Palmer, Art Elliott *To Sidney A. Franklin- our since appreciation for his inspiring collaboration ;Uncredited *Featuring the Voice Talents of: Hardie Albright - Adolescent Bambi Stan Alexander - Young Flower Peter Behn - Young Thumper Thelma Boardman - Girl Bunny, Quail Mother, Female Pheasant Marion Darlington - Birds Tim Davis - Adult Thumper, Adolescent Flower Donnie Dunagan - Young Bambi Sam Edwards - Adult Thumper Ann Gillis - Adult Faline Otis Harlan - Mr. Mole Eddie Holden - Chipmunk Sterling Holloway - Adult Flower Cammie King Conlon - Young Faline Mary Lansing - Aunt Ena, Mrs. Possum Margaret Lee - Thumper's Mother Clarence Nash - Bullfrog, Hunting Dogs Fred Shields - Great Prince of the Forest Bobby Stewart - Baby Bambi John Sutherland - Adult Bambi Paula Winslowe - Bambi's Mother, Pheasant Will Wright - Friend Owl *Additional Voices: Bobette Audrey, Janet Chapman, Jeanne Christy, Dolyn Bramston Cook, Jack Horner, Babs Nelson, Sandra Lee Richards, Francesca Santoro, Robert Winkler, Elouise Wohlwend *Producer: Walt Disney *Assistant Directors: Jack Atwood, Mike Holoboff, Bob Ogle *Character Maquettes: Wah Chang *Atmosphere Sketches: Jules Engel, Lew Keller, Harold Miles, Sylvia Moberly-Holland, Maurice Noble, Zack Schwartz, Glenn Scott, Gustaf Tenggren *Conceptual Designer: Tyrus Wong *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Effects Animator: Miles E. Pike *Camera Operator: Max Morgan *Animators: Edwin Aardal, Jerome Brown, Paul Busch, Lars Calonius, Bob Carlson, Brad Case, Al Coe, Ugo D'Orsi, John Dehner, Russ Dyson, James Escalante, Paul Fitzpatrick, Joseph Gayek, George Goepper, Franklin Grundeen, Harry Hamsel, Joe Harbaugh, M. James, Volus Jones, Lynn Karp, Jack Kinney - Opening Sequence, Paul B. Kossoff, Dan MacManus, Fred Madison, Murray McClellan, John McDermott, John McManus, Art Moore, James Moore, Charles A. Nichols, Lester Novros, John Reed, Hazel Sewell, John Sibley, Sandy Strother, Don Tobin, Harvey Toombs, Don Towsley, Noel Tucker, Karl Van Leuven, Jim Will, Vernon G. Witt, Cornett Wood, Marvin Woodward, Cy Young, Robert W. Youngquist *Assistant Animators: Lee J. Ames, Blaine Gibson, Bill Melendez, Willis Pyle *Ink & Paint Artist: Retta Davidson, Jeanne Lee Keil *Supervising Animators: Norman Ferguson, Travis Johnson (Thumper), Milt Kahl (Great Prince Of The Forest), Frank Thomas (Thumper) *Layout Artist: Curt Perkins, Glenn Scott *Ice Skating Model: Donna Atwood - Thumper Jane Randolph *Reseacrcher: Maurice Day *Animal Anatomy and Motion Consultant: Don Graham, Rico Lebrun *Secretaries: Dee Worth, Vi Zimmerman Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1957 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Bambi" *From the Story by: Felix Salten *TECHNICOLOR *Copyright MCMXLII Walt Disney Productions All Right Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 5013 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound Recording *Supervising Director: David D. Hand *Story Direction: Perce Pearce *Story Adaptation: Larry Morey *Music by: Frank Churchill, Edward Plumb *Conducted by: Alexander Steinert *Orchestration by: Charles Wolcott, Paul J. Smith *Choral Arrangements by: Charles Henderson *Story Development: Vernon Stallings, Melvin Shaw, Carl Fallberg, Chuck Couch, Ralph Wright *Sequence Directors: James Algar, Bill Roberts, Norman Wright, Sam Armstrong, Paul Satterfield, Graham Heid *Art Direction: Thomas H. Codrick, Robert C. Cormack, Al Zinnen, McLaren Stewart, Lloyd Harting, David Hilberman, John Hubley, Dick Kelsey *Backgrounds: Merle T. Cox, Tyrus Wong, Art Riley, Robert McIntosh, Travis Johnson, W. Richard Anthony, Stan Spohn, Ray Huffine, Ed Levitt, Joe Stahley *Supervising Animators: Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Eric Larson, Oliver M. Johnston Jr. *Animators: Fraser Davis, Bill Justice, Bernard Garbutt, Don Lusk, Retta Scott, Kenneth Hultgren, Kenneth O'Brien, Louis Schmitt, Preston Blair, John Bradbury, Bernard Garbutt, Joshua Meador, Phil Duncan, George Rowley, Art Palmer, Art Elliott *To Sidney A. Franklin- our since appreciation for his inspiring collaboration ;Uncredited *Featuring the Voice Talents of: Hardie Albright - Adolescent Bambi Stan Alexander - Young Flower Peter Behn - Young Thumper Thelma Boardman - Girl Bunny, Quail Mother, Female Pheasant Marion Darlington - Birds Tim Davis - Adult Thumper, Adolescent Flower Donnie Dunagan - Young Bambi Sam Edwards - Adult Thumper Ann Gillis - Adult Faline Otis Harlan - Mr. Mole Eddie Holden - Chipmunk Sterling Holloway - Adult Flower Cammie King Conlon - Young Faline Mary Lansing - Aunt Ena, Mrs. Possum Margaret Lee - Thumper's Mother Clarence Nash - Bullfrog, Hunting Dogs Fred Shields - Great Prince of the Forest Bobby Stewart - Baby Bambi John Sutherland - Adult Bambi Paula Winslowe - Bambi's Mother, Pheasant Will Wright - Friend Owl *Additional Voices: Bobette Audrey, Janet Chapman, Jeanne Christy, Dolyn Bramston Cook, Jack Horner, Babs Nelson, Sandra Lee Richards, Francesca Santoro, Robert Winkler, Elouise Wohlwend *Producer: Walt Disney *Assistant Directors: Jack Atwood, Mike Holoboff, Bob Ogle *Character Maquettes: Wah Chang *Atmosphere Sketches: Jules Engel, Lew Keller, Harold Miles, Sylvia Moberly-Holland, Maurice Noble, Zack Schwartz, Glenn Scott, Gustaf Tenggren *Conceptual Designer: Tyrus Wong *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Effects Animator: Miles E. Pike *Camera Operator: Max Morgan *Animators: Edwin Aardal, Jerome Brown, Paul Busch, Lars Calonius, Bob Carlson, Brad Case, Al Coe, Ugo D'Orsi, John Dehner, Russ Dyson, James Escalante, Paul Fitzpatrick, Joseph Gayek, George Goepper, Franklin Grundeen, Harry Hamsel, Joe Harbaugh, M. James, Volus Jones, Lynn Karp, Jack Kinney - Opening Sequence, Paul B. Kossoff, Dan MacManus, Fred Madison, Murray McClellan, John McDermott, John McManus, Art Moore, James Moore, Charles A. Nichols, Lester Novros, John Reed, Hazel Sewell, John Sibley, Sandy Strother, Don Tobin, Harvey Toombs, Don Towsley, Noel Tucker, Karl Van Leuven, Jim Will, Vernon G. Witt, Cornett Wood, Marvin Woodward, Cy Young, Robert W. Youngquist *Assistant Animators: Lee J. Ames, Blaine Gibson, Bill Melendez, Willis Pyle *Ink & Paint Artist: Retta Davidson, Jeanne Lee Keil *Supervising Animators: Norman Ferguson, Travis Johnson (Thumper), Milt Kahl (Great Prince Of The Forest), Frank Thomas (Thumper) *Layout Artist: Curt Perkins, Glenn Scott *Ice Skating Model: Donna Atwood - Thumper Jane Randolph *Reseacrcher: Maurice Day *Animal Anatomy and Motion Consultant: Don Graham, Rico Lebrun *Secretaries: Dee Worth, Vi Zimmerman Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1966 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Bambi" *From the Story by: Felix Salten *TECHNICOLOR *Copyright MCMXLII Walt Disney Productions All Right Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 5013 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound Recording *Supervising Director: David D. Hand *Story Direction: Perce Pearce *Story Adaptation: Larry Morey *Music by: Frank Churchill, Edward Plumb *Conducted by: Alexander Steinert *Orchestration by: Charles Wolcott, Paul J. Smith *Choral Arrangements by: Charles Henderson *Story Development: Vernon Stallings, Melvin Shaw, Carl Fallberg, Chuck Couch, Ralph Wright *Sequence Directors: James Algar, Bill Roberts, Norman Wright, Sam Armstrong, Paul Satterfield, Graham Heid *Art Direction: Thomas H. Codrick, Robert C. Cormack, Al Zinnen, McLaren Stewart, Lloyd Harting, David Hilberman, John Hubley, Dick Kelsey *Backgrounds: Merle T. Cox, Tyrus Wong, Art Riley, Robert McIntosh, Travis Johnson, W. Richard Anthony, Stan Spohn, Ray Huffine, Ed Levitt, Joe Stahley *Supervising Animators: Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Eric Larson, Oliver M. Johnston Jr. *Animators: Fraser Davis, Bill Justice, Bernard Garbutt, Don Lusk, Retta Scott, Kenneth Hultgren, Kenneth O'Brien, Louis Schmitt, Preston Blair, John Bradbury, Bernard Garbutt, Joshua Meador, Phil Duncan, George Rowley, Art Palmer, Art Elliott *To Sidney A. Franklin- our since appreciation for his inspiring collaboration ;Uncredited *Featuring the Voice Talents of: Hardie Albright - Adolescent Bambi Stan Alexander - Young Flower Peter Behn - Young Thumper Thelma Boardman - Girl Bunny, Quail Mother, Female Pheasant Marion Darlington - Birds Tim Davis - Adult Thumper, Adolescent Flower Donnie Dunagan - Young Bambi Sam Edwards - Adult Thumper Ann Gillis - Adult Faline Otis Harlan - Mr. Mole Eddie Holden - Chipmunk Sterling Holloway - Adult Flower Cammie King Conlon - Young Faline Mary Lansing - Aunt Ena, Mrs. Possum Margaret Lee - Thumper's Mother Clarence Nash - Bullfrog, Hunting Dogs Fred Shields - Great Prince of the Forest Bobby Stewart - Baby Bambi John Sutherland - Adult Bambi Paula Winslowe - Bambi's Mother, Pheasant Will Wright - Friend Owl *Additional Voices: Bobette Audrey, Janet Chapman, Jeanne Christy, Dolyn Bramston Cook, Jack Horner, Babs Nelson, Sandra Lee Richards, Francesca Santoro, Robert Winkler, Elouise Wohlwend *Producer: Walt Disney *Assistant Directors: Jack Atwood, Mike Holoboff, Bob Ogle *Character Maquettes: Wah Chang *Atmosphere Sketches: Jules Engel, Lew Keller, Harold Miles, Sylvia Moberly-Holland, Maurice Noble, Zack Schwartz, Glenn Scott, Gustaf Tenggren *Conceptual Designer: Tyrus Wong *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Effects Animator: Miles E. Pike *Camera Operator: Max Morgan *Animators: Edwin Aardal, Jerome Brown, Paul Busch, Lars Calonius, Bob Carlson, Brad Case, Al Coe, Ugo D'Orsi, John Dehner, Russ Dyson, James Escalante, Paul Fitzpatrick, Joseph Gayek, George Goepper, Franklin Grundeen, Harry Hamsel, Joe Harbaugh, M. James, Volus Jones, Lynn Karp, Jack Kinney - Opening Sequence, Paul B. Kossoff, Dan MacManus, Fred Madison, Murray McClellan, John McDermott, John McManus, Art Moore, James Moore, Charles A. Nichols, Lester Novros, John Reed, Hazel Sewell, John Sibley, Sandy Strother, Don Tobin, Harvey Toombs, Don Towsley, Noel Tucker, Karl Van Leuven, Jim Will, Vernon G. Witt, Cornett Wood, Marvin Woodward, Cy Young, Robert W. Youngquist *Assistant Animators: Lee J. Ames, Blaine Gibson, Bill Melendez, Willis Pyle *Ink & Paint Artist: Retta Davidson, Jeanne Lee Keil *Supervising Animators: Norman Ferguson, Travis Johnson (Thumper), Milt Kahl (Great Prince Of The Forest), Frank Thomas (Thumper) *Layout Artist: Curt Perkins, Glenn Scott *Ice Skating Model: Donna Atwood - Thumper Jane Randolph *Reseacrcher: Maurice Day *Animal Anatomy and Motion Consultant: Don Graham, Rico Lebrun *Secretaries: Dee Worth, Vi Zimmerman Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1975 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Bambi" *Technicolor® *With the Voice Talents of: Jack Nicholson - Adolescent Bambi, Bambi's Mother Ham Larsen - Young Thumper Lynn Redgrave - Girl Bunny, Quail Mother, Female Pheasant Don Knotts - Chipmunk Stockard Channing - Aunt Ena, Mrs. Possum Elizabeth Taylor - Thumper's Mother Barry Dennen - Bullfrog, Hunting Dogs Warren Beatty - Great Prince of the Forest Eric Idle - Adult Bambi Blythe Danner - Bambi's Mother, Pheasant Ken Sansom - Friend Owl *Additional Voices: Joan Gerber, Bob Holt *© Copyright MCMXLII Walt Disney Productions All Right Reserved *Approved No. 5013 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Photophone Sound Recording *Music by: John Williams *Sequence Directors: James Algar, Paul Satterfield *Art Direction: John Hubley *Supervising Animators: Franklin Thomas, Oliver M. Johnston Jr. *Animators: Fraser Davis ;Uncredited *With the Voice Talents of: Sterling Holloway - Adult Flower *Animators: Lars Calonius, Bob Carlson, Brad Case *Assistant Animator: Bill Melendez *Supervising Animator: Frank Thomas (Thumper) Ending Titles *The End Walt Disney Productions 1982 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits 1988 Re-issue Opening Logo and Titles *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"Bambi" *Produced in Association with: Silver Screen Partners II Ending Credits and Logo *Directed by: George Scribner *Featuring the Voice Talents of: *(in order of appearance) **Adult Flower - Mel Blanc **Bambi's Mother - Helen Slaver **Owl - Will Ryan *Animation Screenplay: Jim Cox, Timothy J. Disney, James Mangold *Story: Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Roger Allers, Joe Ranft, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Pete Young, Dave Michener, Leon Joosen *Original Score by: Alan Silvestri *Supervising Animators: Mike Gabriel, Hendel Butoy, Glen Keane, Mark Henn, Ruben A. Aquino, Doug Krohn *Character Animators: Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Leon Joosen, Tony Fucile, Russ Edmonds, Anthony DeRosa, Will Finn, Jay Jackson, Barry Temple, Kathy Zielinski, Ron Husband, Kevin Wurzer, Rick Farmiloe, Jorgen Klubien, Dave Pruiksma, David P. Stephan, Chris Bailey, Dan Jeup, Viki Anderson, David Cutler, Kevin Lima, Jeffrey Lynch, Bob Carlson, Chris Buck, Al Coe, Lester Kline, Volus Jones, Bill Justice, Virgil Ross, Mark Kausler *Art Direction: Dan Hansen *Character Design: Mike Gabriel, Andreas Deja, Glen Keane *Production Stylist: Guy Deel *Layout: Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins, Fred Cline, James Beihold, Dan McHugh, Alex Mann, Phil Phillipson, Marc Christiansen, Fred Craig, Karen Keller, Bob Smith *Backgrounds: Jim Coleman, Donald Towns, Lisa Keene, Brian Sebern, Steven Butz, John Emerson, Tia Kratter, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Robert Stanton *Coordinating Animators: Bill Berg, Tom Ferriter, June M. Fujimoto, Martin Korth, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams *Character Keys: Wes Chun, Brian Clift, Gail Frank, Richard Hoppe, Lureline Weatherly, Cyndee Whitney *Effects Animators: Barry Cook, Ted C. Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Glenn Chaika, Randy Fullmer, Mark Myer, David A. Bossert, Mark Dindal, Dorse A. Lanpher, Eusebio Torres *Computer Animation: Tina Price, Michael Cedeno *Color Models: Brigitte Strother, Karen Hepburn, Cindy Finn, Ann Neale *Music Supervisor: Carole Childs *Production Manager: Kathleen Gavin *Assistant Director: Tim O'Donnell *Animating Assistants: Tony Anselmo, Carole Holliday, Broose Johnson, Steven Markowski, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury *Assistants: Debra Armstrong, Dorothea Baker, Judi Barnes, Sheila Brown, Jesus Cortes, Kent Culotta, Humberto DeLaFuente, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Kent Holaday, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Mike McKinney, Edward Murrieta, David T. Nethery, Margaret Nichols, Lori Noda, David Pacheco, Gilda Palinginis, Dana Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Selfridge, Margie Wright-Stansbery, George Sukara, Dan Tanaka, Bette Thomson, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Mac Torres, Jane Tucker, Stephan Zupkas *Effects Assistants: Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Christine Harding *Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Sue Adnopoz, Scott Anderson, Matthew Bates, Carl A. Bell, Jerry Lee Brice, Lee Dunkman, James Fujii, Michael Genz, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Kevin Harkey, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Nancy Kniep, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Chris Wahl, Cathy Zar *Scene Planning: Rick Sullivan, Dave Thomson, Joe Jiuliano *Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Annamarie Costa, Kathy Barrows-Fullmer, Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Mavis Shafer *Production Consultant: Walt Stanchfield *Casting: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A., Susan Edelman, C.S.A. *Additional Voices: Frank Welker, Debbie Gates, Charles Bartlett, Jonathan Brandis, Kal David, Marcia Delmar, Victor DiMattia, Judi Durand, Greg Finley, Javier Grajeda, Robert S. Halligan Jr., J.D. Hall, Jo Ann Harris, Rosanna Huffman, Barbara Iley, Harvey Jason, Karen Kamon, Kaleena Kiff, Carol King, Marylee Kortes, Rocky Krakoff, David Lasley, Christina MacGregor, David McCharan, John McCurry, Arlin L. Miller, Nancy Parent, Whitney Rydbeck, Gary Schwartz, Vernon Scott, Penina Segall, Tom Righter Snow, Eugene F. Van Buren *Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann *Ink & Paint: Gretchen Albrecht ~ Manager, Chris Hecox ~ Assistant Manager, Cherie McGowan ~ Secretary, Michael D. Lusby ~ Artist *Xerox: Bill Brazner, Jo Ann Breuer, Marlene Burkhart, Doug Casper, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Kathy Gilmore, Catherine F. Parotino, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Janet Rea, Robyn L. Roberts, Dean Stanley, Sherri Vandoli, Angelo Villani, Bert Wilson *Post Punch: Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin *Xerox Check/Inking: Carmen Sanderson, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Tatsuko Watanabe, Maria Fenyvesi, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Karan Lee-Storr, Gina Wootten *Paint Lab: Debra Y. Siegel, Florida D'Ambrosio, Willy Guénot, Marisha Noroski, James "JR" Russell, Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan *Final Check: Hortensia M. Casagran, Bonnie Blough, Monica Kogler, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Pat Connolly-Sito *Cel Cleaners: Rose Di Bucci, Jessie Palubeski, Frances Moralde *Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter *Painting: Karen Comella, Jan Browning, Barbara Lynn Hamane, Rhonda Hicks, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Robin Police, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Annette Vandenberg, Renee Alcazar, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Susan Burke, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Eleanor Dahlen, Jean A. DuBois, Betsy Ergenbright, Gina Evans-Howard, Phyllis Fields, Paulino, Chuck Gefre, Shelley Gillespie, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Eadie Hofmann, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Renate Leff, Ashley Lupin, Teri N. McDonald, Tanya Moreau, Chris Naylor, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Bruce Phillipson, Gale A. Ralegh, Ruth Recinos, Linda Redondo, Nellie Rodriguez, Lois Ryker, Gary G. Shafer, Mary Sime, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie Toroczik, Britt Vander Nagel, Helene Vives, Cathy Wainess-Walters, Linda Webber, Susan Wileman, Lee Wood, David J. Zywicki *Assistant Production Managers: Sherry Gunther, Dennis Edwards, Ron Rocha *Production Secretary: Dorothy Aronica *Production Assistants: Brett Hayden, Gregory Hinde *Sound Design and Supervision: Sandy Berman, M.P.S.E. *Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett *Editors: James Melton, Mark Hester *Music Editing: Segue Music *Post-Production Supervisor: Dianne Ryder-Rennolds *Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Theresa Gilroy, David Marvit *Computer Graphics Engineer: Tad Gielow *Sound Reader: Brad Gunther *Auditors: Dennis Park, Jeff Bush *Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, M.P.S.E., Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E., Marvin Walowitz, M.P.S.E., Mark Pappas *Sound Effects Editor: David A. Whittaker *A.D.R. Editors: Beth Bergeron, Jessica Gallavan, Becky Sullivan *Sound Assistants: Meredith Gold, Gillian Hutsching, Kim Nolan, Maggie Ostroff, Ron Meredith *Foley Mixer: Troy Porter *Foley Artists: Sarah Jacobs, Ed Steidele *Animation Camera: Ed Austin, John D. Aardal, Errol Aubry, John Cunningham, Roncie Hantke, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dan Larsen, David Link, Jim Pickel, Lindsay Rogers, Dean Teves, Chuck Warren *Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano *Songs **"Once Upon a Time in New York City" ***Music by: Barry Mann ***Lyrics by: Howard Ashman ***Produced by: Stewart Levine ***Performed by Huey Lewis **"Why Should I Worry" ***Written by: Dan Hartman and Charlie Midnight ***Produced by: Phil Ramone ***Performed by: Billy Joel **"Streets of Gold" ***Music by: Tom Snow ***Lyrics by: Dean Pitchford ***Produced by: Tom Snow ***Performed by: Ruth Pointer **"Perfect Isn't Easy" ***Written by: Barry Manilow, Jack Feldman and Bruce Sussman ***Produced by Barry Manilow ***Performed by: Bette Midler **"Good Company" ***Music and Lyrics by: Ron Rocha and Rob Minkoff ***Produced by J.A.C. Redford ***Performed by Myhanh Tran **"Buscando Guayaba" ***Written by: Rubén Blades ***Produced by: Willie Colón ***Performed by: Rubén Blades ***Courtesy of Fania Records **"Fast Lane" ***Written and Performed by: Rocky Pedilla, Michael Eckhart, Jon St. James *Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn *Re-Recorded by: Gary Bourgeois, Chris Carpenter, Mark Smith *Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski *Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri *Executive Music Producer: Robin Garb *Musicians: Michael Broddicker · Synthesizer, Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, George Doering · Instrumental, Louise Di Tullio & Ethmer Roten · Flute *Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation *Title Design: Burke Mattsson *Titles and Opticals by: Buena Vista Visual Effects *Color Timer: Dale Grahn *Special Thanks to: Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank and Pete Young *Color by: DeLuxe® *Special Optical Printing by: Chris Bushman *Prints by: Metrocolor® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 29386 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© Copyright MCMLXXXVIII The Walt Disney Company *Oliver & Company Original Soundtrack Available on Disney Records, Cassettes and Compact Discs *Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. *Walt Disney Pictures Category:Credits